Water parks have grown in popularity throughout the world in recent years. A water park is a type of amusement park that incorporates water features and rides, such as water slides, spray areas, lazy rivers, swimming pools, wave pools, and other recreational bathing and swimming environments. Water parks may include artificial imitations of nature. For example, many water parks include artificial rivers and rides that simulate river rapids or waterfalls. Water parks also typically include pool areas (e.g., wave pools) that imitate natural bodies of water. Further, water parks may include beach areas that are integral with or surround certain water features. Such beach areas are often positioned around pool areas and other water features to provide a sanitized and controlled version of a natural beach environment. For example, traditional water parks often include beach areas that imitate the natural beaches of ocean, lake, and river shores. Because these beach areas are generally intended to mimic nature, the imitation beach areas often include naturally sand.